Amaama to Netorare
by Shinji709
Summary: Based on the series "Amaama to Inazuma". Self-insert character Shinji Onigawa has had feelings for his underclassman Kotori Iida for some time now. Romance blooms, and like a flower withers. I welcome all manner of constructive criticism. Feel free to review!


~Day 1 - Shinji Side~

Spring. The sakura trees are in full bloom, a gentle pink rain blows across the city. I'm Shinji, Shinji Onigawa, a 2nd year High School student. Ever since Middle School, I've had feelings for one of my Kouhai, Kotori Iida, but I haven't had many chances to talk to her. She's one grade below me, and this year, she'll be coming to my High School. There she is! Tall, slender, her skin a creamy beige, a thin face framed by long, slick black hair stretching to her lower back. A testament of classical Japanese beauty. She's with the other Freshmen. They're headed for the gymnasium for the opening ceremony. Everyone is chatting, except her. I guess she never really was much of a socializer. Hey, we have that in common. It's decided! I will become her friend! Perhaps some day, I'll even confess to her.

I walk down the school hallways. I gotta find a place to eat. The ceremony was so long, I nodded off, and by the time I came to, it was already over and time for lunch. Gee, I need to be a better Senpai! I come across an open window and hear a noise.

(?): "Hmm… *Munch*… Mmm… *Munch*… Ah…"

Shinji: "Huh? Someone…?"

I poke my head out and look around. There's only woodland. I look down. Below me, sitting just under the window, Kotori is eating a large meat bun. No, it's too big, too wide, too heavy to be a meat bun. It's more like a meat dodgeball wrapped in dough.

Kotori: "Hmm?"

She noticed me. She looks at me, her cheeks puffed with pork and onion. She blushes.

Shinji: "Iida-san? Long time no see!"

I wave and smile.

Kotori: "O-O-Onigawa-senpai?! W-what are you doing here?"

Shinji: "I was looking for a place to eat. Mind if I join you?"

Kotori: "S-sure, erm, go ahead!"

She scoops aside. I vault over and sit on the grass next to her. I unpack my lunch; rice, fried omelette, octopus wieners, and bell pepper. We eat together under a shower of sun rays piercing through the branches and leaves perching over us. This feels good. I look over to my Kouhai. She takes a big, hearty bite off the meat bun, a light breeze brushes her hair like an ethereal comb, the salmon red ribbon around her neck dancing to the Earth's breath against her white dress-shirt, its sleeves rolled up to elbow length, revealing Kotori's skinny forearms, light shining on her pure skin. Man, I really want to say something, no, I MUST say something!

Shinji: "S-so… uh… What do you think of this school so far? Do you like it here?"

Kotori: "H-hm! It's very pretty here! And everyone seems so happy, even the teachers are friendly with students."

Her voice is trembling. She's shy, nervous. It's… Damn cute…

Shinji: "Is that so? I'm glad. It's got a lot of quiet spots where you can just relax between classes. I like it here."

I smile to her and nod in agreement. She blushes and hides her grin behind what remains of her bun.

Kotori: "It's true, it feels so calm around here, b-but you know, some company isn't bad either, s-so, if you don't mind…"

She stares intently into my eyes. My heart begins to race inside my chest, sweat starts to pour from my forehead like morning dew on my bedroom's window.

Kotori: "S-since you were my Senpai back in Middle School, would you… Would you eat lunch with me every now and then?"

Shinji: "Of course, it'll be my pleasure, Iida-san!"

I give her a thumbs up. She lowers her meat bun to show her tiny lips curved up into a bright smile, one of innocence, one that any self-respecting man would wish to protect.

Kotori: "Thank you very much, Onigawa-senpai!"

Shinji: "Oh, uhm, you can call me Shinji, since we'll be friends from now on."

Kotori: "S-Shinji-senpai, then, hm, could you also call me by my name…?"

Shinji: "Sure, Kotori-chan. I'm happy I could see you again!"

~Day 3 - Shinji Side~

The bells toll the end of class. I stretch and let out a deep yawn before picking up my things to leave. As I head for my locker, I come across Kotori-chan at the staircase. She sees me and smiles.

Kotori: "Shinji-senpai, are you going back home?"

Shinji: "No, actually I was thinking of taking walk, maybe kill some time at the game centre. Care to join?"

Kotori: "S-sure! I didn't have any plans, and my mother will be late tonight."

We change our shoes and make our way downtown. We pass through the market, crowded as always, people coming and going with fresh produce or deep fried snacks. The less affluent shops start to close for the day, but the delicious aroma of beef and potato croquettes dipped in oil mixed with the sweet smell of candies and freshly baked pastries still fill the air. We step inside the game centre. It's filled with students about our age, some uniforms familiar, others from a another nearby school. I have a look around and notice Kotori-chan absorbed by a UFO catcher promising those famous KeroKero plushes as prize. I decide to give it a go, despite my Kouhai's protests.

And so, 1400 yen and one well-placed head bash later, the bounty is ours to take. I hand the Green KeroKero over to Kotori and watch her hug it with great enthusiasm. I watch her toy with present and giggle for bit before she comes to her senses and realizes I'd been staring at her being childish. She calms down, her cheeks flared up like the sirens on a firetruck. I can't help but laugh a little. The moment is interrupted, however, when both our stomachs rumble aloud, a sound the likes of two Kaiju growling before the climax of a movie. It is getting late after all, so it can't be helped. I take my friend to the nearest family restaurant and we each order two of their largest hamburg steak. It makes me happy to find a girl that shares my appetite.

After our meal, I offer to walk her home.

Kotori: "Are you sure? It's a bit out of your way and-…"

Shinji: "Eh, don't worry about it. I like a little walk every now and then. Besides, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you go off on your own that late at night!"

Night has set. There is barely anyone out on the streets anymore. We move at a steady pace. Houses and street lights pass us by, but none of it seem to exist within my reality. Right now, it's just the two of us. We make a turn into an alley, and another, and yet another, before stopping at an old-fashioned restaurant.

Kotori: "T-this… This is where I live…"

Shinji: "A restaurant, huh? That's pretty cool."

Kotori: "Really? You think so?"

Shinji: "Yeah! Family businesses are great, especially food places."

Kotori: "Oh, I'm glad! I thought you'd find it weird."

Silence. We just stand there, fiddling our hands, not uttering a word, awkwardly trading looks. Neither of us know how to bid farewell.

Shinji: "I should get going now, before my parents get too worried. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kotori: "Hm! See you tomorrow! And p-please be safe!"

We wave goodbye and part ways. I start down the path and take a few peeks behind me. I see her half in the doorway, also looking out for me. I feel something burn inside my chest, a pleasant sensation, something is about to burst.

~Night 8 - Shinji Side~

It's been quite a week. We only just started this year and there's already something going on between Kotori-chan and I. I'm so happy, someone's taken an interest in me and nothing stands between us. Man, I can't stop thinking about her slightly messy hair flowing down her back like cascading water, and her foxy, aqua eyes like two jade jewels. It's intoxicating. I feel like I could take on the whole world.

~Night 8 - Kotori Side~

What have I done? I was so desperate to keep the restaurant from closing, I offered Inuzuka-sensei and his daughter Tsumugi-chan to come eat here from time to time, but I didn't think of the consequences. For a student and a teacher to see each other outside of school like that, it could be very bad. I can't let anyone know about this, especially Shinji-senpai. He would probably think that I'm THAT kind of girl, he would hate me, he would stop talking to me. I don't want that. I don't want him to hate me. He was the first boy who talked to me in Middle School, and he was so kind to me. I remember that day. Some students for running in the hallway and one of them bumped into me. I fell and all my things scattered on the floor. Senpai was the only one who reached out and helped me. Ever since, I've been trying to talk to him, but I never got many chances to until a few days ago. He is even kinder than I imagined, and kind of cool. My admiration for him has become something stronger, so I can't let him walk out of my life now. I will try my best to keep everything a secret. For him. For me.

~Night 15 - Kotori Side~

Inuzuka-sensei has come to the restaurant again. We stewed hamburg steak in tomato sauce, it made Tsumugi-chan happy. It's great to see her smile. She's such a sweet girl, after all, she deserves to eat good meals, so I want to help Sensei improve on his cooking, as well as mine, so that I can make Shinji-senpai a good bento as thanks for his kindness. Although, I am afraid for Sensei's well-being. I overheard some girls from my class say that he spaces out a lot between classes, probably because of his wife's death just six months ago. I feel sorry for him, but today, he mistakenly called me "Tae", his late wife's name. I'm afraid of what might happen next, but I also worry for Tsumugi. I'll keep helping them for as long as I can or until everything is better.

~Day 17 - Shinji Side~

Lunch time, finally! I was starving all through the period. Kotori-chan texted me yesterday that she would bring me homemade food. The thought brings saliva to the corner of my mouth, my stomach releases an audible howl, like a wolf calling for a hunt. I hurry to the usual spot, southmost 1st floor hallway, just outside the centre window. My friend's there, as promised, with a huge bento wrapped in a decorated cloth.

Shinji: "Hey, Kotori-chan! Kept you waiting, huh?"

Kotori: "Shinji-senpai! It's fine, I just got here. How do you do?"

Shinji: "Doing great knowing I get to savour your homemade cooking. How are you doing?"

Kotori: "I'm doing fine."

I vault through the window and sit down while she unpacks the meal. I watch in anticipation. The girl I love poured her heart into making me food. This is every guy's hopes and dreams becoming reality. She unties the wrap and removes the lid off the top box, revealing its content: hamburg steak on a bed of lettuce, rice, fried omelette, and a side of chopped cabbage and baby tomatoes.

Kotori: "I-I hope I didn't go overboard… Please accept this meal!"

Shinji: "Oh, no, don't worry, this is perfect! I do love hamburgs. I gladly accept the food."

She lets go a small sigh of relief and grins as I dig into the bento. The ground beef mixed with onion is well cooked and juicy, gushing its flavour into my mouth when I chew. The omelette is just as I like them, sweet, with just enough soy sauce and salt. The rice is fluffy and sticky without being too moist. I'm not a fan of tomatoes, but the taste of meat is overwhelming.

Shinji: "This is really good! I could go for some more!"

Kotori: "Really? If you like it then I'll make more for you in the future."

Shinji: "That would be great, thanks. You're like the perfect housewife."

Kotori: "G-geez! Don't say such embarrassing things, Senpai!"

Her cheeks turn bright red. She mutters something under her breath.

Kotori: "Husbands who tease their wives too much don't get food…"

Shinji: "What did you say?"

Kotori: "N-n-nothing!"

And so, lunchtime passes by, just like that, with the two of us laughing, chatting, having a good time in the shade of the surrounding trees.

~Night 20 - Kotori Side~

He presses his lips against mine, and our tongues meet into a spiralling coil. I can feel his hands slowly running down my bare sides. He grasps my hips.

Inuzuka: "I love you, Tae-san…"

Kotori: "S-Sensei…"

He inserts his thing inside me. It's big, hard. I can feel my interior stretching out. I can feel something break. It hurts. I'm crying. I'm melting. For some time now, Inuzuka-sensei has been treating me like his late wife. He even suggested that Tsumugi-chan could call me "mama". He was even more out of it when he came to the restaurant today. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the room in the back. Now…

Inuzuka: "Tsumugi is sleeping over at a friend's house, so we can celebrate out honeymoon all night."

I never wanted things to turn out like this. I only wanted to keep the family business from closing and make Sensei and Tsumugi-chan happy with delicious food. Now, Sensei is doing such dirty things to me. He took my first kiss, and he is taking my virginity. I was saving them for Shinji-senpai. Senpai, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.

~Day 28 - Shinji Side~

Sunday. I finally mustered up the courage to ask Kotori-chan out on a date the other day. I'm nervously getting ready. What should I wear? I can't be too fancy. The usual should do: neat denim jeans, a black dress-shirt, and running shoes. Time to go. I make for the station and hop on the first train headed downtown. Being stuck in a wagon, unable to move freely, my thoughts break loose. My first date. With Kotori-chan. I've had feelings toward her for two years now. God I hope I don't mess up. My friend Uehara said to take her to see a horror film, but the only one out at the moment is a dumb Versus movie between two popular ghost ladies. Will it be alright? My heart races all through the ride. This mere ten-minute trip seems to last for hours. This reminds me of the Phantom Time hypothesis, where historical events last longer than it possibly could, like important figures living for five times the lifespan of a normal man… My palms are numb and sweaty. I wipe them dry on the side of my jeans.

I get off the train at my destination and walk to the meeting spot. Arriving at the plaza 20 minutes early, I sit down on a free bench. We have a nice weather today. It's sunny, a couple of clouds, the temperature is on a rise with the coming of summer. It feels so peaceful this time of the year. Right, I'll be fine. She likes me, so it should be fine as long as we have fun together. I wait about as patiently as humanly possible. I watch passers-by. Business men and women in suits with their briefcase, parents out with their gleeful children, elders taking a stroll, students, couples, a flock of pigeons, they all come and go. Everyone follows a flow, like leaves on a river, while I sit and watch, waiting for time to pass. I check my phone: half an hour has gone. She's late, huh? Well, I have been warned this might happen. So I wait. Another half hour goes by. I am becoming a little worried. She could be injured. Maybe there was an accident… No. Let's not be too pessimistic. She probably got some sort of issue at home. I'll text her and wait for a response.

Nothing. No messages. She's two hours late and hasn't responded to me yet. I got a bad feeling about this. I'll go check by her house. It's not that far. I have to hurry. I move at a brisk pace. The afternoon sun is already covering the sky in an orange tint. The buildings paving my way cast a slowly but surely stretching shadows. A chilly late spring wind sets on the city, prompting goosebumps on my forearms. With every passing minute, the day grows darker and colder, my worries grow stronger and more oppressive, and my phone is still silent. I try to remain composed, but my steps only gain more momentum. I have to make sure nothing bad happened to Kotori-chan.

I enter an alley. A turn here, a turn there, I run deeper and deeper into the narrow tunnel of grey walls and gravelly floor. I finally see it! The door to the restaurant. The lights are off. I look up to the apartment window. Nothing still. I come closer. I can hear a faint sound. A voice? I open the door. I stare dead ahead. My eyes widen. My jaw drops. I can't scream. I can't breath. Kotori-chan is in the penumbra, bent over, her arms pressed on the counter, undressed, save for her black knee-high socks and her pure white panties hanging around her ankle. A man with short brown hair and square glasses stands behind her, holding her leg up, giving me a full view of her body being rammed by a cock. When my date realizes my presence, she looks at me with a face torn between pleasure and dread.

Kotori: "S-Shinji… Senpai- ah! Please… Don't… Ah… Don't look… I'm- ah! I'm sorry… "

My legs become weaker with every moan. I fall to my knees. My eyes adapt to the dim lighting. I can see a lot better now. Kotori-chan's innocent visage, which shined light into my life, is now covered in cum. The white fluid is splashed over her cheeks and nose. A mixture of semen and saliva drips like a liquid web from the lips that were just yesterday displaying the most beautiful smile I had seen. Her perky, developing breasts are covered in the stinky ooze of the man's pleasure. A single drop of baby-making milk falls off my love's pink nipple in a thick and sticky string from her boobs shaking and rippling to the bastard's repeated thrusting. He's thrusting. I can barely discern what he is thrusting into. An effluvial cocktail of sperm and pre-cum foams from between my loved one's legs. It overflows along the side of her thigh and becomes a long ivory ornament to her sock. On the floor, just below them, a puddle has formed, an accumulation of their climaxes. I look at the man. I recognize him. He's a teacher from our school. Inuzuka? He puts Kotori-chan's leg back down, firmly holds her hips, and begins to ram her faster.

Kotori: "S-Senpai! F- ah! For- ahah… ah… Forgive me!"

Her breath quickens. Her moans louden. She reaches the peak of their eloping, an orgasm, loud and wet, and lets out a high-pitched cry. More cum shoots out of her. Her womb is already filled to burst, but the teacher, unrelenting, continues without a moment to rest, panting evermore into the nape of her neck. I want to scream, I want to get up and punch that bastard, but my chest is tightening, squeezing my heart like a lemon, leaving a sour taste in my mouth. I think I might puke. I sit there on the cold ground, powerless, limp, my eyes searing with boiling tears. I watch them, Kotori-chan and a man other than me, consuming their bodily union in a salty and bitter miasma of sweat and semen. Sitting on top of the counter, a familiar face stares at me. A Green KeroKero doll. I can see my reflection in its lifeless google-eyes. A solid shock from one hard trust makes the stuffed cartoon frog tip over and slouch on its side.

It's getting late. The night air is filled by the moans of a girl being made into a woman. A cold wind enters the wide open door and caresses my back. I better get home. I turn around and crawl out. Better close the door before I leave. It would be rude of me, otherwise.

~Day 268 - Epilogue~

The New Year has come around. I'm walking along the downtown plaza main street under a light snow. I stop by the game centre to kill time. No one's at the UFO catcher. I play a few rounds and get a Green KeroKero. I head back out for some air. Pacing aimlessly back and forth, I happen across someone I hadn't seen in more than 8 months. Kotori-chan appears out of a family restaurant, giggling, cradling her inflated belly. Following her is an energetic young girl, no older than six, and an older man in glasses, Inuzuka-sensei. The trio walks hand in hand, a mother, a father, a daughter, a baby underway, a happy scene out of a visual novel. They disappear into a car and drive off into the distance. The sky is covering. From blue to grey, massive clouds roll in, deploying a veil of ice over the city, discharging a storm of frost. I look down to the KeroKero in my hand. It stares back at me with its empty google-eyes. I can see my reflection in its pitch-black pupil. A drop of a warm liquid crashes unto it, disturbing the image.


End file.
